


We're more then that

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: If i have to write everything for the neymar fandom i will, M/M, Neymsr deserves tge world, angst kinda, idk just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Neymar and Leo connect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more bs  
> Happy birthday leo u loser I love u

In Leo's defense he hadn't scored a single goal in this world cup, everyone was comparing him to Ronaldo & he was being blamed for Argentina's short comings plus it was his birthday so it should excuse him from his consequences.

Now you might be wondering what could Leo Messi have done to be worrying at 6am in a hotel room? Well the problem was sleeping soundly near him. Their legs spread apart like an octopus taking over much of the space in the bed. 

Well it was Neymar.

Neymar the same man that played with him for years. The same man that Leo could rely on no matter what. The same man that had left his heart broken leaving the team. The same man that rarely ever calls now. The same man that Messi had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Leo missed him. Did Neymar miss him back? Only God and Neymar knows that and maybe Dani but back to the story. 

Leo really didn't know what to do. He should just leave but Neymar's arms were wrapped around his waist almost too tightly. He squirmed around till he heard Neymar stir. 

Leo being the man he is stopped moving and closed his eyes. Yes, he was this pathetic to pretend to sleep. 

Neymar soon unwrapped his arms around Leo and stretched before taking a look at Leo. Neymar shook his head with a smile. 

“Don’t pretend like you’re asleep. I've known you for years Leo I know when you're faking it." 

Neymar teased as he stood up moving to the drawers to pick out some clothes. Leo's eyes opened as he was flustered at Neymar calling him out. Once he finally sat up he saw Neymar underwear on trying to find the rest of his clothes. 

" Shouldn't I be looking for my clothes?"  
Leo asked teasingly as he watched Neymar grab a shirt out but throw it behind his back in disgust. Neymar stopped for a minute and looked at Leo with a small smile.

" I have practice in an hour and if I'm late again Thiago will kick my ass"  
Neymar explained as he took a sniff out of his shorts preceding to put them on seeing as they smell clean enough. Leo grimaced at that. 

" Plus after the whole " Cursing out the ref " thing I'm in thin ice with Thiago"  
Neymar finished up as he then slipped on his shirt. Now all he needed is his socks, his shoes and to do something with his hair. 

" Oh I should probably leave then, right?"  
Leo asked already knowing the answer as he struggled to find his clothes. Neymar just shook his head. 

" I don't care if you stay Leo you knoe you can always stay or you could watch me practice or you could go to your room?"  
Neymar said giving him options as he handed Leo his shirt from the night before. 

" Oh, okay I wouldn't mind watching you play it has been a while."  
Leo said shyly rubbing his neck as if it would make it less awkward. Neymar smiled brightly at Leo before kissing his cheek and saying. 

" Great hurry up because we'll have to leave soon."  
And with that Neymar entered the bathroom to attempt to fix up his hair. Leo blushed even harder he really wasn't used to pinning after someone. But maybe the kiss meant that things could go on between them? 

Neymar had offered Leo's clothes to wear but they were the tiniest things ever. Although Neymar was taller then Leo he managed to wear clothes smaller then Leo could imagine then again the man was really skinny. 

Things were going pretty smoothly for Leo and Neymar as they had a few minutes before they both had to leave to watch tv. Leo had tried to ignore the fact that Neymar's head was in his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. 

" YOOO NEYMAR GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA THE ROOM."  
A yell came from the other side of the room and Neymar couldn't help but giggle seeing Neymar laugh made him calm down. 

" FUCK OFF MARCELO"  
Neymar replied giggling. Having more happiness then anger towards his real Madrid team member. 

" IM NOT LEAVING TILL YOU GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE. ILL WAIT WITH PHILIPPE AND ALISSON." 

" GUESS IM NEVER LEAVING THEN." 

" YOU DONT HAVE A CHOICE. IF YOU DONT LEAVE ILL,,, ILL CALL YOUR DAD." 

silence 

"......" 

"....." 

"....." 

" don't call Dani. I'm getting my bag hold on."  
Neymar said blushing a dark red as he grabbed his bad with one hand and the other grabbed Leo's hand. Neymar muttered a don't worry. And opened up the door.

" ABOUT TIME I THOUGHT I HAD TO CALL- wait is that Leo Messi?"  
To say the least everyone was shocked at the revel. Neymar shrugged his shoulders at the question. While Leo just nodded looking down. 

" Hi Leo"  
Greeted Philippe, the kid was always a happy person to play around and although he wasn't looked at as a star like Leo or Neymar he would soon become one. 

" Hello Phil"  
Leo greeted back as they began walking. It was a bit tense but after Neymar said a quick joke that had everyone laughing the tension was soon gone. 

Leo was proud of Neymar. Like really proud. The proudest. He had basically watched Neymar grow into the man he was now. So when he saw Neymar play at practice he couldn't help but feel so proud of the man even if he had left him.  
He sure as hell wouldn't be supporting PSG for a while but he did support Neymar and maybe just maybe that's enough for Neymar.

Neymar was having the time of his life playing around and messing around with his teammates that adored him. Leo felt the jealously stir deep in his chest and his heart burn from the fact he couldn't give Neymar that. 

Was Barca not friends enough with Neymar for him to chose Barca instead? Had he ignored Neymar one too many times? 

He felt his heart wrench as Thaigo kissed his Neymar's cheek too close to his lips will thats what Leo would say. In reality Leo knew Neymar had left to get out of his shadow. But there was other factors to Neymar leaving. He didn't choose PSG at random he choose there because that's where all his Brazilian player friends were. 

" Stop it Neymar is happy"  
He muttered to himself as he kept watching the game. Every so often Neymar would smile and blow a kiss at Leo. Which would lead to a bunch of wolf whistles but Leo didn't mind.

" You know Leo I love you."  
Neymar had said after practice. They were in Neymar's car they were just driving just to get away from everything and everyone. 

Leo didn't say anything for a minute. Neymar went on.

" I had to leave Leo you know that. I didn't leave because of you it was because I just needed a change Barca didn't give me the same thrill anymore. I I love you Leo"  
Neymar finished but stealing quick glances at Leo. Leo was flustered pink with tears about to come down. 

" I love you too Neymar. I don't know what will happen to us but for now I love you."


	2. Its okay for Leo and Neymar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comes to terms with everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon that wanted part 2

Its a few month after the world cup. Leo had once again let down his country. But lucky for Neymar he hadn't as Neymar had won. He won it all. Leo found himself easily getting jealous of the younger man. He couldn't help it really. But none the less Leo was proud. He remembers their phone conversation the day before the game. 

" Leo you know there's always a spot here for you. Just in case you wanna fly last minute and play for us"   
Neymar had whispered into the phone way too serious to be joking.

Leo had thought about it for a while. But he'd rather not start problems sure Neymar could probably pull some strings to get it together. But he had to stay true to Argentina. But it did remind Leo that Neymar cared.

" No no its okay Ney it's your day tomorrow make me proud" 

" Leo tomorrow my goal is gonna be for you" 

Leo couldn't be prouder

He watched the game with a friends. They were oblivious to the stars in Leo's eyes when Neymar was on screen. 

Everytime Neymar was shown with such dedication and ambition Leo would feel himself stir down there. Leo would fluster red everytime Neymar would show up. 

He quickly reached for a blanket and covered himself. It was near the end it was no doubt Neymar would win he was winning with 3 more points then the other team. 

But yet he was still at it he just barley managed to get the ball he was running really running dribbling past players. Till he was close enough to the goal taking a shot to the right corner of the goal. And just like that it went in and time was called. Neymar dropped to the ground covering his face just as he was known to do. It was happy tears that made this different. 

Everyone cheered. Leo was crying too but it was happy tears. 

Once everyone managed to leave he called up the man. 

" All those goals were for you, babe."   
Neymar said as he appeased to be breathless. Leo couldn't judge the man had just won the world cup. 

" Ney, I touched myself thinking of you playing."   
Leo had whispered into the phone which lead to Neymar's breath to hitch and the phone call take a change of direction. 

 

Nothing had really changed between him and Neymar expect for the fact that Neymar made surprise trips to see Leo whenever he could. It was nice. It seemed as if Neymar was finally pinning back for him. Even if he was in Paris.

" Leo earth to Leo." 

" Geri c'mon seriously"   
Leo answered with an annoyed look at his friend. Okay so Geri wasn't wrong for interrupting him they were in the middle of practice and any minute a ball could have hit him. But Leo was annoyed so it didn't matter. 

Geri shrugged at him before going on with the practice. Leo was distant again. Which really wasn't surprising Leo was a very closed off man. Especially when he loses. 

Once practice was finally over he took his time getting dressed and showering. Wanting to just relax he slipped his hand lower and lower till he heard loud shouts coming from outside. Quickly removing his hand from down there. He groaned knowing he would have to check. He didn't bother to check just yet as he still had to slip on some type of clothes.

He could hear the distant call of his name he huffed before putting on his clothes and heading out. 

" I know right? Dani told me the same thing"   
Leo's mood went up a million percent as he saw Neymar basically cornered by Pique. Expect for the fact Neymar was letting Pique touch his shoulder. Leo really had to work on the jealously thing especially since Neymar is such an affectionate man. 

" LEOOOOOOOOO"   
Neymar called out as he went running towards the man. Wrapping him in a tight embrace he blushed as his teammates wolf whisted at him. They really weren't older then 10. 

" I missed you, babe"   
Leo muttered into Neymar's ear making sure only he could hear. Neymar smiled before laying a small kiss on Leo's cheek.

Before he could even say anything Leo was being dragged into his bed. And the night was pretty perfect is Leo had a say in it.

" Leo?" 

" Yeah?" 

" I wanna move teams again"   
Leo could feel himself start to panic just at Neymar saying that. But he calmed himself down before asking 

" Where?" 

" Real Madrid" 

Leo didn't say anything for a while as he just pulled Neymar closer to his chest. 

Leo really did not know what to do. And although Neymar had right after told "Leo dont tell anyone." He had to tell someone and maybe he was fucking up telling the big giant but he did it anyways.

" So what does it mean, Geri?"   
Leo asked seriously as he was hoping for some type of advice from the other man. He had told him all about what had happened that night. 

" That your boyfriend is probably cheating on you with Ronaldo"   
Geri said playfully taking a drink out of his coffee. Leo grew cold at that joke or not. Ronaldo was a rather sensitive topic all the time.

" Really? Geri come on." 

" Okay okay fine. Neymar wants something new Leo. You can't hold him back to where be wants to go. And I bet you right now PSG is attempting to make Neymar stay. But they aren't gonna be able to Neymar is someone you can't hold down"   
Geri finished 

Leo felt his head spin he knew Geri was probably right with this. When was Geri ever wrong in the first place. And after that things moved more smoothly. 

" Neymar leaving PSG for real Madrid" 

Everyone's head spinned towards the tv just at hearing that. Leo did a sad smile but knew it was for the best. Everyone seemed quite shocked and annoyed. Leo ignored the ill will everyone had towards Neymar now. 

Instead he openeded up his phone and typed something for Neymar. 

" I'm proud of you. Show Ronaldo who's boss for me.

Leo's heart ached but this time instead of him growing tenes he just smiled simply. 

So yeah maybe their relationship isn't perfect but its enough for Leo and its enough for Neymar so leo couldn't both himself to mind.


End file.
